Huerfano de amor
by Nanu Gotez
Summary: es un sesshome, kagome esta cansada de que le hagan bullyng en la escuela pero siempre esta la gota que rebalsa el vaso, pero gracias a esa gota descubre a su verdadero amor.


CAPÍTULO 1: PRESENTACIONES

**POV de Kagome**

Hola me llamo Kagome y tengo 16. Soy petiza, robusta, mi pelo es ondulado azabache, me llega hasta la cola pero lo uso entrenzado, tengo los ojos color chocolate, uso frenillos y anteojos. No tengo apellido porque soy huérfana, yo vivo en el orfanato "sonrisas para nuestros niños" según ellos tratan a los niños como en un hogar, lo que nadie sabe es que eso es como vivir en el infierno mismo. Y más para mí, que según ellos no sirvo por eso me dejaron en ese lugar, hay veces que por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida y sueño que mi madre viene a rescatarme de este infierno y vivimos las dos en un verdadero hogar, pero solo es un sueño que está muy lejos de cumplirse para mí.

Yo voy a la prestigiosa escuela shikon no Tama. Entre mediante una beca que me dio el director Totosai Muchiguo, él es bueno conmigo, él sabe que yo soy huérfana y una vez intento adoptarme pero no pudo por que no estaba casado. Es una de las más prestigiosas escuelas, por ende una de las más caras, por ende chicos, como yo los llamo, -ricachones-engreídos-presumidos-mimados-hijosdepapiymami-, pero siempre está la excepción y esa es Sango, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que entre a la escuela, ella es de las chicas lindas que no les gusta juntarse con los populares. No tengo muchas amigas, las demás chicas se burlan de mi por no ser como ellas, pero no por eso me voy a morir, si me duele que me digan cosas como "Ahí viene la chica frenitos" o "No sirves para nada", "eres una carga para todos", "No sé cómo tus padres te soportan", "La vaca Kagome ".

Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y estoy ansiosa de volver a ver a Sango y a Inuyasha, él es por así decirlo mi platónico, aunque nadie lo sabe, ya que él me trata muy mal pero yo no me quejo, mientras él me hable.

**FIN DEL POV DE KAGOME**

**POV DE INUYASHA**

Hola, me llamo Inuyasha No Taisho Yamaguchi, tengo 17 años. Soy alto, complexión atlética, ojos dorados, pelo lacio, largo y plateado, según las chicas soy muy guapo. Soy hijo del gran empresario Inu No Taisho y la súper ex modelo Izayoi Yamaguchi, tengo un medio hermano llamado Sesshomaru No Taisho Ken, no nos llevamos bien; él estaba estudiando en Londres pero, por intervención de mi padre y de mi madre, decidieron que se venga a estudiar aquí, para que tengamos una relación más como hermanos.

Voy a la prestigiosa escuela Shikon No Tama. Mis padres me inscribieron a esa escuela supuestamente porque era una de las mejores de todo Japón, a mí me da igual si es una de las mejores o no. En esta escuela soy el chico más popular, soy amigo de todos excepto los celebritos y lo menos populares, pero los que se destacan en ser mis mejores amigos son Miroku. Él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, su padre es un socio activo de una de las empresas de mi padre, es mi compañero de travesuras, de juegos y de clases.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de las vacaciones, tenía ganas de volver para ver a Miroku, y a mis demás compañeros, además porque estaba muy aburrido en mi casa. Este año va a ser especial, tengo en mente una broma a las chicas menos populares a si aprenden quien manda, además que con esa condición, Kikyo dijo que después me iba a decir quien, podría ser mi novia. No es que este enamorado de ella pero es que es la chica más popular pero es conocida por andar con cualquiera, pero ya que… mientras me haga más popular no me importa nada.

**FIN DEL POV DE INUYASHA**

**POV DE SANGO**

Hola, yo soy Sango Taijiya Houko, tengo 16 años. Soy delgada, alta, ojos marrón, pelo lacio, color castaño, me llega hasta debajo de la cola pero siempre lo se llevar hecho una colita. Mi grupo familiar está integrado por mi padre Shako Taijiya, él es uno de los más grandes productores discográficos que ahí en todo Japón. Mi madre Noriko Houko es una ex cantante, decidió abandonar su carrera cuando me tuvo a mí. Mi hermano, de dos meses, Kohaku Taijiya Houko, nació sietemesino por lo que le tienen que tener un cuidado especial.

Voy a la escuela Shikon No Tama. Según mis padres es una de las mejores escuelas a las que solo van chicos de mucha plata, pero eso no es verdad ya que Kagome entro a esta escuela becada pero por petición de ella no puedo decir nada. Kagome es mi mejor amiga desde que entramos a esta escuela, ella no es la clase de chicas que andan todo el día con el espejito, con la tarjeta. Ella es huérfana, pero nadie sabe excepto el director, los profesores y yo. Como no es del grupo de las populares todas las chicas se le burlan, yo la defendí un par de veces pero no me fue bien ya que me empezaron a molestar, a mí no me molesta mucho ya que un llamado de mi padre o madre y no me vuelven a molestar pero con Kagome es diferente, ella al no tener padres a quien contarle lo reprime todo, yo sé que algún día va a explotar y no me va a gustar cerca de ella cuando eso pase, da miedo cuando se enoja. Pero Kagome es la persona más buena, amable, alegre, solidaria, que he llegado a conocer, ella sonríe siempre aunque este muy triste ella lo mismo va a sonreír, por eso es mi mejor amiga.

Hoy es mi primer día después de las vacaciones, estoy emocionada porque voy a volverá ver a Kagome y a Miroku, él es un Don Juan sin remedio pero me gusta mucho, aunque es muy presumido y le gusta estar rodeado de mujeres, además que no somos nada… pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

**FIN DEL POV DE SANGO**

**POV DE MIROKU**

Hola, me llamo Miroku Kazana Kouji, tengo 17 años. Soy alto, complexión atlética, ojos azules oscuros, tengo el pelo negro lo suelo usar en una pequeña coleta. Soy hijo del Gran Mushin Kazana, él es mi padre adoptivo pero yo lo trato como si fuera mi verdadero padre, ya que mi verdadero padre murió en un accidente automovilístico, cuando yo era muy pequeño. Mi madre es Mamiko Kouji, ella era secretaria personal de mi padre cuando falleció mi padre biológico, él se ofreció para darme su apellido y casarse con mi madre, no tengo hermanos porque, mi madre, cuando me tuvo fue de riesgo y mi padre, como yo, no quiere arriesgarse a perderla, además dice que conmigo ya tiene suficiente, como para otro mini-Miroku.

Voy a la Grandiosa escuela Shikon No Tama. Aunque mis notas no son las mejores, mi padre dice que está bien, que esa escuela es muy exigente, pero que de vez en cuando me tendría que esforzar si algún día quiero poder ocupar bien su puesto como presidente de su empresa. Yo lo único que quiero es pasarla bien, y no tener que preocuparme por nada. En la escuela soy uno de los chicos más populares después de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, el me hizo un chico popular, me ayudo cuando lo necesite más que amigo es mi hermano. Aunque a veces se le sube el poder a la cabeza y bueno ahí estoy yo para bajarlos de las nubes, ahora creo que está planeando algo con Kikyo, y algo me dice que no es nada bueno, pero él no me quiere decir nada ya que sabe muy bien que yo me opondría a que él lo haga. Pero sé que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar… lo único que espero es que no sea tarde.

Hoy es el primer día después de las vacaciones. La verdad extrañaba a Inuyasha, pero prefería quedarme en casa, pero no se puede… este año me he propuesto descubrir que traman Inuyasha y Kikyo, e intentar desbaratar su plan aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**FIN DEL POV DE MIROKU**

**POV DE KIKYO**

Hola, me llamo Kikyo Morikawa Nagai, tengo 16 años. Soy alta, delgada, con un buen cuerpo, tengo ojos color marrón claro, tengo el pelo largo, lacio, color negro, siempre lo uso suelto. Mi familia está compuesta por mi padre Naraku Onigumo Morikawa, un importante doctor. Mi madre es Noriko Nagai, ella es ama de casa, se conocieron con mi papa porque ella fue a hacerse una consulta médica, ella no es famosa ni nada por el estilo por eso no me gusta que se muestre en público conmigo. Tengo una pequeña hermana llamada Kaede Nagai, mi madre no quiso ponerle el apellido de mi padre por no sé qué razón, ella tiene un mes de nacida.

Voy a la escuela Shikon No Tama. Solo voy a esa escuela porque soy popular, para que más seria. Como ya lo dije soy la chica más popular de la escuela, ese puesto me lo gane gracias a mi cuerpo, a mi padre famoso y a uno que otro chico, que con un poco de seducción y llevárselos a la cama hacen todo lo que quieras.

No tengo mejor amiga que le cuente todo, ya que pueden utilizar mi vida privada en mi contra. Una vez le propuse a Sango ser mi amiga, porque la creí una amenaza a mi liderazgo, pero la muy creída me dijo que no quería ser amiga de una persona como yo, y se hizo amiga de esa.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases después de las vacaciones. Estoy muy ansiosa de volver. En mi casa me aburro mucho ya que todos le prestan más atención a Kaede, pero en la escuela es otra cosa, ahí no hay persona más popular que yo, todos me prestan atención a mí, excepto dos o tres que este año pondré en regla.

Una de esas es Sango, todos recuerdan lo que me hizo, y por eso le tengo que enseñar quien manda; me entere por ahí que aprecia mucho a Kagome y a Miroku. Kagome no me hizo nada, pero sé que si le hago algo a ella Sango se lo va a tomar muy a pecho, además a Kagome una que otra vez me ha querido hacer frente pero cuando lo va a hacer viene Sango y me enfrenta ella, así que tiene que pagar su insolencia, además de enseñarle a los de su clase quien manda. A lo de Kagome me entere que le gusta Inuyasha, él me va ayudar en mi plan contra ella, él por ser un poco más popular es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, además que una vez que haga lo que yo pida se va a terminar enamorando de mí; como todos lo terminan haciendo, excepto que con Inuyasha sería como sacarse el pozo grande, ya que él es popular igual que yo y es todo un galán.

Con Miroku es más fácil, ya que es todo un Don Juan, puedo ofrecerle a la chica que él quiera, o si no me puedo ofrecer yo, después le digo a Inuyasha que su amigo me ha estado intentando conquistar y lo hago que se peleen por mí. Todo sea por hacerle pagar a esa todas las que me ha hecho, una por una me las va a pagar.

**FIN DEL POV DE KIKYO**

**POV DE SESSHOMARU**

Hola, me llamo Sesshomaru No Taisho Ken, tengo 18. Soy alto, complexión atlética, ojos dorados, tengo el pelo largo, lacio de color dorado. Mis padres son Inu No Taisho, un gran empresario. Mi madre es Irasue Ken, ella es una gran modelo, vive en New York. Y un medio-hermano llamado Inuyasha, él es hijo de la modelo Izayoi, ella es muy buena conmigo pero en cierta manera la odio un poco por quitarle a mi madre a su esposo y a mí un padre. Con mi padre no tenemos una muy buena relación, pero él siempre me da todo lo que yo le pido y lo que yo no le pido también.

Antes estaba viviendo en Londres, pero mi madre, mi padre y mi madrastra se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que me debía ir a vivir a Japón para que este más tiempo con mi familia, una tontería para mí. Y como soy el primer hijo mi padre, ya me está exigiendo que tenga novia, y para eso me quiere tener más cerca.

Hoy tendría que ser mi primer día de clases en la escuela Shikon No Tama pero por problemas en mi antigua escuela tengo que quedarme en Londres por un buen tiempo, así que recién me van a poder dar mi pase para mediato de año. Aunque yo no me voy a quedar en Londres todo el tiempo, solo voy a empezar las clases, después me tengo que ir a Italia, a cuidar a una tía que está muy vieja le medicaron dos meses de vida, así que yo la voy a ir a cuidar por un tiempo. Después de eso me voy a Japón a estudiar, con mi hermanito. Según mi padre me conto, Inuyasha es uno de los chicos más populares, que está por tener novia pero que se anda comportando muy a lo tonto así que quiere que también vaya yo para cuidarlo, pero yo no soy niñero de nadie.

También me conto que el instituto Shikon No Tama es uno de los mejores, que solo van lo mejor de los mejores así que tengo más posibilidades de encontrar un buen partido. Yo sé que él quiere lo mejor para mí pero no por eso me voy a ir a poner de novia con una niñita mimada, yo quiero alguien madura y linda, obvio a que chico le gusta las chicas feas, aunque no sea de una buena posición social, mientras tenga eso ya me tiene a sus pies, aunque con mi última relación no termine muy bien ya que ella solo quería mi dinero, pero no la culpo fui yo el que n supo elegir bien.

**FIN DEL POV DE SESSHOMARU**

(N/A):


End file.
